Leaning to love again
by acquabellezza11
Summary: Having ever lasting bitterment toward humankind over the loss of his love, you would think that was it for him, but Centuries later, one person will be able to change his view on everything forever... (come read if interested)
1. 1 - Not the beginning just preview

(AN: wow its been a while since I posted a story on here…its nice to be back

now before I begin I just wanted to say that I make no profit off any of the story's I type down on this site, they are all ideas from my huge imagination. And also I love this idea I thought of (: please, readers be kind to me and just give a read and if it isn't too much to ask could you give me your thoughts on the story I have vids for these two on my you tube if you would like to check it out: it is x0xsnowdiamond119 so with that said….Happy reading)

The following consists of a crossover between Hotel Transylvania and Final Fantasy VII

Tifa nodded solemnly to him as she raised a hand to her hard beating heart in her chest

"…Why didn't you…send me away from this place if it was to protect your daughter, Dracula?"

Dracula raised a hand to his face and trailed it down "I don't know" he said in a hopeless voice turning to Tifa, and slowly approached her staring right into her warm brown eyes

"At first glance upon first seeing you, I could somehow sense you were not like the humans that I have hated for centuries. You are different, Tifa" he raised his hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek "It is said you only zing once in this lifetime, Martha was mine, but I…"

Tifa felt shivers go up her arms and down her spine upon his touch and the deepness of his voice, filling her ears, but she managed to give him a small smile with his presence taking her breath away with those piercing blue eyes that still held prisoner to sadness she loved so and waited for him to continue as their eyes never leaving each other's sights

"That is why I…" he felt his voice quiver up with a lump building in his throat but continues with a soft but cracky on the verge of crying mixed in with seriousness in his voice , he breathed out shaky about to finally have the courage to speak but Tifa spoke up

"You…zinged again" she said

"Yes I – wait, what?" realizing what she said made him freeze over, Tifa gently touched his hand and gently breathed out a giggle. Her eyes then looked up to him with sincerity and nodded to him

"It's alright…because; I feel the same for you, Dracula"

"H-How did you know what zing meant?" he said smiling bearing his fangs a bit

"Mavis. I've learned a lot in these short months from her. Not that you haven't"

"Of course. She has grown close to you" he said nodding as his face soon replaced his smile with sadness "May Martha, forgive me"

Tifa nodded as she understood what he meant, ignoring the slight piercing of hurt in her heart and continued in a soft, quiet voice "I'm- I'm sure she would want you to be happy though, Dracula, and you know she will always be with you" she raised her hand up to his chest where his heart was

"In there…always"

Dracula's smile returned to his face a bit, then noticing Tifa's hand had closed on his cape firmly, he eyes widened in concern as he placed his hand on her gripped hand and rubbed his thumb on her cheek catching her eyes fill up with tears

"I have upset you" he said with concern

"Ah…no you didn't…I'm" she stopped as she loosened her grip on his cape and turn it around so she could feel and touch his cold hand and continued "I'm just letting my feelings get the better of me"

So….should I continue everyone please leave a review =)

I am open to ideas anyone may have =)


	2. Chapter 2: Forbidden Act

I was going to continue this story but I wanted anybody to tell me what they thought… I wasn't going to abandon this at all I just wanted voices…oh well I guess I will continue regardless for now anyway=( I'd like to continue with this story but I will abandon it if readers don't give my stories a chance

Anyways

Hope you like…

~Previously on the last chapter

_Tifa nodded as she understood what he meant, ignoring the slight piercing of hurt in her heart and continued in a soft, quiet voice "I'm- I'm sure she would want you to be happy though, Dracula, and you know she will always be with you" she raised her hand up to his chest where his heart was_

_"In there…always"_

_Dracula's smile returned to his face a bit, then noticing Tifa's hand had closed on his cape firmly, he eyes widened in concern as he placed his hand on her gripped hand and rubbed his thumb on her cheek catching her eyes fill up with tears_

_"I have upset you" he said with concern_

_"Ah…no you didn't…I'm" she stopped as she loosened her grip on his cape and turn it around so she could feel and touch his cold hand and continued "I'm just letting my feelings get the better of me"_

(AN: this chapter is kind've filler for those who wanted to know how Tifa and Dracula met and to verify it is before Johnny came)

Chapter Two

Forbidden Act

"I did not mean for what I said to sound the way it did...I" Tifa gently placed her fingers upon his lips gently silencing him

"…You were being honest; thank you..." she looked up at him once more before turning away from him and slowly made her way to the door "I'll go back to my room…now"

Dracula stretched out his hand to her "Wait a moment…"

Tifa stiffed to a stop and turned her head to look at the majestic vampire partially in the shadows

"Hm?" she said ever so softly Dracula looked down

"You have said you wanted to ask me something…"

Tifa's eyes widened just a bit, she had hoped she would not have had to ask…because she was afraid of what his answer was going to be; that ever so charming No and mostly she was afraid of his reaction. Tifa put her hands together feeling nervous sweat come on them, Then she crossed her arms and spoke calmly

"It…it was more of a request…" she started as she suddenly felt a chill sneak up her arms for a moment before continuing "I was going to ask if you would…" deciding not to speak out the next words she let her hand do that last part, she rose her hand to her neck and placed it there looking at him catching his eyes staring straight at her

"Tifa…" hearing his deep voice say her name made her slightly uneasy Tifa nodded

"It is too much to ask…"Dracula raised his hand slightly to silence her

"No…just give me a few moments to think of it" Tifa looked up to him surprised

"Of course…I will be in my room…" she said softly as she went out of the dark corridor Tifa glanced sadly at him before closing the door, leaving Dracula in the darkness alone to his thoughts

When she got into her room Tifa made her way to her bed to sit on to it grabbing a pillow and laying down in a ball, lost in her thoughts, she reminisced about how she first met Dracula all those months ago, the tall, dark, majestic being hovering and haunting her thoughts

_Tifa pushed the doors to the hotel open and looked around at all the monsters around her, Dracula who was not too far away saw her and caught himself staring at her he then approached her as he smelt a human aura but somewhat different as well _

'_You…are a human?'_

'_Yes'_

'_I see…' Dracula said in a bummed out voice _

'_I heard there was a opening in a bar here, so thought I'd take a peek'_

'_Strange human'_

'_Mavis! What are you doing with this human?'_

'_It's Tifa'_

'_Oh dad come on. She is so cool!'_

'_cooool?'_

'_oh yeah! Look at this pool!' Dracula had a surprise look on his face seeing that the pool was way bigger than before_

'_I helped her with making that pool of yours bigger' Tifa said winking at him _

'_More…bigger? but how is that possible my loyal minions couldn't do it how could a mere human do it?'_

'_This mere human is strong' Tifa said 'Your welcome by the way' winking at him before walking past him Dracula watched her go with his mouth slightly opened and the fly spoke up _

'_close that month boy, before you drool' Dracula looked at the fly and shooed it away then he walked away in a different direction grumbling to himself_

_Dracula watched Tifa and Mavis laughing together he suddenly saw Martha flash in Tifa's place and he shook his head feeling a twinge in his heart _

'_why…can't I stop looking at her? Could it be possible that i'_

Tifa smiled and giggled softly as she trailed her finger on her pillow. About an hour later Tifa heard soft knocking at her door she looked at the door quickly and slowly sat up she made her way to the door she opened it to see Dracula and looked at him for a long time then she breathed out a nervous sigh and moved out of the way to let him in, closing the door she leaned against the door and watched him walk to the window to look at the night sky with the moon hovering above

"I have made a decision, Tifa…I shall go through with it"

Tifa looked at him with a understanding look in her eyes once again ignoring the stabbing in her heart "I understand…I will-"

Dracula's eyes narrowed to Tifa "I shall make you into a vampire"

Tifa looked shocked for a few seconds before she felt relieved and happy that he would do this for her but still she could not shake off the considerations of Martha… "Dracula…are you certain?"

"Yes, Tifa" he said as he approached her he rubbed the back of hand against her warm cheek gently before lowering his head to her ear and whispered softly "But let me ask…" he started, Tifa felt slight shivers go down her spine as he was very close to her neck "You do realize what you are asking for…You will never be able to go back to your human life once it is done"

"Yes…I am certain" Tifa nodded as she looked up at him "This is something I have decided…since the first few moments I saw you…I did not understand those feelings entirely at first but as time went on…they began to become over bearing for me to keep inside…I have realized the depth of it all…it was not long when I thought about…what it would be like to be with you…" she let out a nervous breath softly as she felt Dracula's breath on her neck "for eternity…"

"I see…What I am about to do…is forbidden…but" Dracula glanced at Tifa before gently placing his hand in the back of her head to support it

"You're about to find out what it is like"

A small smile came across her lips before feeling his tongue lick a small part of her neck before leaning into the remaining space that was left and pierced her fragile white skin, Tifa let out a sharp gasp as she closed her eyes. When her blood slid out he had started to suck the first bit of it slowly then feeling an incredible sensation overwhelm him his eyes glowed blue as he continued to suck her sweet blood, almost desperately. Tifa opened her eyes slowly, able to barely hear the sucking mixed in with swallowing of Dracula drinking her blood, it had already been a short while and already she was feeling her strength leaving her she leaned down with him following, onto her knees and slowly placed her arm around his back to hang on to him, this moment was beyond words, it was true they were doing a forbidden act, a vampire was not permitted to bite a human she had heard this from Mavis when Tifa had realized she had fallen in love with Dracula and it was a sin to all monsters in this world, but she wanted this…she did not let this little thing bother her, all she wanted was to be with Dracula for an eternity and she was getting what she desired.

Moments later, Dracula checked Tifa's pulse feeling a faint beat he then stopped and looked uneasy pulling away from her neck seeing her now pale face

'_I have drank too much' _he thought as he wiped the stream of Tifa's blood from his lips, he bit his wrist and gently took Tifa's half conscious form into his arms and held his wrist a few inches away from her lips

"Tifa…listen…drink my blood" he said softly, Hearing his voice faintly ring in her ears, Tifa opened her eyes a little seeing Dracula's wrist bleeding she slowly lifted her head to his wrist and felt his blood drop on her lips she licked it off and started to suck his blood, After a few moments Dracula started to pant a little feeling slightly weak from Tifa drinking his blood, lucky for him Tifa passed out just as he was about to pull away from her he put her in his arms, gently placed her on the bed and sat beside her, looking down at her unconscious face, already seeing the change in her, a small smile appeared on his face

"It will not be long now"

That's it for now readers! Leave a review and tell me what you think!

Thanks for reading!

=]


End file.
